Mass Effect One-Shots
by BioticShadow
Summary: I've finally chosen to post all my one-shots in online. They've always been on tumblr but, Thats changed! Everyone one-shot has its own summary. There is multiple ships in these stories but most of them are Mshenko. Every chapter is also labeled with the ship, the story belongs to. Enjoy everyone!
1. Ride (Shenko)

_Ride - Shenko One-shot, AU, Around 1700 words. Rated M for language. This is a AU, where Shepard is a really free, wild spirit. Then she meets Kaidan and, things change. Jack is also in the story, you know cause i needed a bad bitch and i don't write about jack that often. _

**Ride**

"So where you going?" I stand, with my head slightly tilted. I have a smile on my face. Hoping this guy will give me a ride.

"Heading south? Where you looking to go?"

"Looks like I'm heading south."

"Well come on, Hop on." I take a seat on his bike and, grab on to his waist. I let my red hair flow in the wind. The only map I use to guide me are the stars.

I don't when I started living like this, maybe it was last year. I move from town to town, almost every night. I usually get rides from strangers I meet. Nothing bad has happen but, it doesn't mean I'm not ready for anything. Ever since I was younger there was this thing about freedom that I wanted. To find myself out in the world. Not for anyone to tell me what I can and can't be. Just watching the open road, I love throwing my arms out. The feeling of liberation.

For so long I was told to be this or that. Sorry but, I can't do that. I'm strong, independent and freedom is all I've ever wanted.

But there was something that told me about going south tonight. I've wanted to leave the north anyway. So why not, just take that risk. I mean I live on the edge anyway.

I remember explaining to my family what I wanted to do. They said I was crazy, Look where I am now. Living this insane dream. The only guide I have, is me. The only person to stop me, is me.

I'm only 24 and, for now this seems right. But soon I'll want to move on and, that's ok. As long as I have my hands on the wheel it's ok…

[Days Later]

I sit in this little park, I think I might be in California? Leaving Canada was nice. I have no idea what city I'm in all, I can say is that I might be in a college town. I sit and watch as the people come and go. I have no idea what's the plan for tonight. I think I might need to call up a friend.

I pull out my phone "Hello"

"Hello, Who is this?"

"It's Jane, Jack."

"Jane! How the hell are you? Still on your little freedom ride?"

"Yeah, finishing out the year with a bang. I'm back in the states again."

"Where are you."

"In this little park."

"Really? What city crazy. Are you California?"

"That I can tell you, Hold on. Let me ask this guy."

"Really asking strangers. Nothing about you has changed."

"Hey, Guy!" He's siting across from me in the park, I think I might have to get up and talk to him.

"Hold on Jack I'll call you back, this guy isn't paying attention."

"Bye, Jane. Remember to call me back."

I stand up and keep calling for his attention. "Hello!"

He peeks his head. Black hair, the most soulful eyes I've ever seen. There brown. He's cute too.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to ask what town where in?"

"Just look around," He go's back to reading. I look around.

"What I'm I supposed to be looking for?"

"You can't see the signs?"

"Well yes but, I have no idea where I am."

"You're not from around are you."

"Nope."

"You're in Stanford."

"Oh well thanks, You a student here?"

"Well not for long." He smiles, It's cute!

"That's good I guess.."

"It is, You in college?"

"Used to be. I'm an artist. Traveling for inspiration."

"That sound's like fun."

"It is."

He continues to read, I think this conversation is over. There's something about him, I want to know more, I want to keep talking.

"So do you live here?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah, I mean I go to school here."

"Oh yeah that's right…" I really shouldn't have asked that.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Your name?"

"Kaidan Alenko."

"Jane Shepard."

"Anything else?"

"Your number?" I will say that my cheeks are a little red and, I have this smile on my face.

He smiles to "Sure," He takes out a page from his notebook and writes his number.

"Since you're an artist. How long will you be here?"

"I don't know, I'll need a reason to stay."

"Well then, I hope you find it." He stands and walks away. Doesn't look back though.

I call jack right back.

"Hey."

"So you figured where the hell you are?"

"Yeah, I'm in Stanford. Where do you live."

"I live about two hours away from there."

"Okay, So see you in two?"

"Of course."

[A few hours later]

Jack took me to her apartment. I remember the day I meet jack, we kept seeing each other but never made contact. Till one night, See she got in to an argument with some biker guy. So she smacked him with a beer bottle, right before he hit her. I might have taster him.

Then we took his money and, his bike and ran off. We spent almost a month together. Jack is really something else. She may be a bad bitch but, she has a heart of gold. I just never tell her that though.

"So what happen." She leans back in to her seat.

"We were just flirting, I got his number. Should I text him?"

"No, Wait a little. Did he get yours?"

"No, I didn't give him mine."

"Really."

"Yeah, he gave me his then I guess went to class."

"Wait! How old is he?"

"I think older than me."

"Oh okay."

"I think he might be going back to farther his career or something like that" I was lying but, I kind of was hoping it was true. I mean. I love living the way I do but, one day I think about cooling it. I don't dream about falling in love but, that doesn't mean I don't want it to.

[A few days later and, two dates]

"So 28 right?"

"Yeah Why? Too old?"

"Age is nothing but a number."

"Really."

"I mean, It's just 4 years." We both take a seat in some little park, the sun is really out today but it's not that hot.

"Why do you just ride around?"

"Freedom."

"That's it?"

"No but, it's the biggest reason."

"It must be fun to just live free."

"It is but, with everything theirs a price"

"Like what."

"There are a lot of things. I spend a lot of time on my own, I'll always have people around me but I'm alone."

"Are you running from anything?" I just look at him, Part of me wants to punch him. The other part of me wonders. What am I afraid of? What will I be losing if I slow down?

Would I be losing the freedom I love? Or would I become some one else, as I push myself to fit the mode. Is this what I'm running from? Conformity?

"Jane you ok." I feel his arm around me as I'm slouched over this bench.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't me to ask you something that would upset you."

"But, that's the thing. I didn't upset me, I realized what I'm running from."

"And that is?"

"I don't want to blend, I want to stand out. I don't want to lose myself because I find someone."

"You need someone who will let you, still be you."

"I know."

"Can I be that for you?"

"What." I think for the first time in my life, I'm speechless.

"I like you Shepard, I'd love to get to know you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I won't make you change, In fact I would love to just do that for a month."

"I'm going to finish out this year. Come with me?"

"I one more month left of school. Then I'm yours."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"That's fine."

We both just watch each other. I lean in and, He grabs my chin and we kiss. It's everything I wanted it to be and then some. I think I kind of feel in love with him that day.

[Month and a few days later]

We both stand watching the sun rise on the California coastline.

"Do you think it's to early to say I love you?"

"Depends on the relationship. Why?" I turn to face him.

"I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too Shepard."

I lean on him and, we watch the sun slowly rise.

Love is full of things that some people will face. Change, Conformity, Ect. I don't think any part of me is going to change and it shouldn't.

[Years Later]

"You know Jane, we might be standing in the same spot."

"You think so?"

"Yeah but, a lot has changed since then."

"Like what?"

"Very funny." He pulls me in and I wrap my arm around him.

"I think one thing that's changed is the ring on your finger."

"Really I didn't notice it."

"What, it's just another for your collection."

"No this one is special."

"Really why."

"Cause this one represents the start of a new life"

"I love you Shepard."

"Love you too Kaidan"

We both watch the sunrise. Brings me back to that day. Where I didn't lose me, while finding someone else.


	2. Skin (Mshenko)

_Written for Kaidan Porn week. Mshenko, Smut, Rated M (Of course!)_

**_Skin_**

I watched him as he dressed for the day, He could tell I was watching. I sit back on the bed resting on hand behind my back.

"You know if you want something Shepard, You just have to ask." There's lust in his eyes, when he turns to look am me.

He returns to the bathroom to fix his collar in the mirror. I stand up and walk behind to fix it for him.

I push him against the counter. I slowly start to kiss his neck, he starts to moan.

"Hearing you moan, it's really turning me on"

"Really" I love when Kaidan's in the mood. He lowers his voice, his tone changes. There's a lust in his eyes and am ready to satisfy. In any way he wants.

He cocks his head "So I think tonight am going to take control."

"What ever you want."

He pushes me against the glass on our shower. Takes my hands and lifts them over my head.

He just watches, as I start to breathe heavy. No kissing, no grabbing, just watching me. Tonight I'll let him be the predator and I'll be the prey.

Hey move's his head to my ear, I start to moan anticipation. Nothing. Instead he whispers in my ear. "If you want it, you have to beg." I feel him lick my ear lobe.

His tone is calm, Kaidan has so much self-control. While I on the other hand have none. I feel his breath on my neck, "So what do you want" I take my time, "Can I have anything?" theirs a hitch in my voice. "No, you're going to do what I say, Tonight am in control. You either behave or there will be consequences."

"Yes master"

"No, am your commander tonight. You follow what I say. Got it?"

"Yes commander." I smile. His face Is completely serious.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the bed, Where he pushes me. "Hold on I need somethings"

"Yes."

He heads in to the closet and pulls a black box out, I know where he's going with this. Some times Kaidan loves, to be tied up or use toys. Could he be tying me up? This a game I really want to play.

He sets the box on the nightstand, and just looks at me. I know what's coming.

He pulls out a few of the bands to restrain, " You ready?"

"You know it" before he ties my hands I take of my shirt. Well at least tried. "Don't take that off"

"But Kaidan I have to take it off?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." he winks. Okay maybe I don't know whats going.

He takes both my hand and ties them together. Then walks back to the edge of the bed to just watch me.

"Am going to take my time. Am going to make you really want it."

he slowly climbs in to bed, he starts to kiss me. First my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. He skips my neck and my chest. Heads straight for my lower areas.

I feel his breath on my skin as he lifts part of my shirt to show the buttons for my pants.

He's so close to it. I can't take it. He slowly unbuttoned my pants, then looks right back at me.

I think he can see theirs want in my eyes. "You have to wait till am ready."

The smile on his face, screams 'I'm in control, you'll wait till am ready.'

He slowly moves down the zipper, I feel like it's taking longer then it should. I feel each of the metal teeth come apart as he moves the zipper down.

It's fully down, he stands right back and takes off my pants. I think he can see the full outline of my length in my underwear.

"Oh Shepard, Where not even there yet."

"When are you going to let me have it."

"Don't know yet, We'll see how you behave."

I start to really show that I just want it, any way possible. I think he can see that am getting inpatient.

"Patience. I haven't even taken off my clothes yet."

He stands back, slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. He keeps licking his lips, I start to bite mine.

Mother fucker, why does Kaidan always have to wear nice shirts.

Then again, I shouldn't complain. I love to see him all dressed up, or in nothing. He really knows how to wear clothes.

he starts to take off his pants. The he loses his underwear, Yes just watching him is enough.

He slowly climbs back in to bed. "Kaidan what about my shirt?"

"Oh yeah that" He just sits up and rips it, "Well am glad it was just one of your basic tees"

To be honest I've never seen Kaidan like this, am loving every minute of this. He's so aggressive, but some how so cool. I really just like this.

Were both face to face, just looking at each other. My breathing has calm down, but not for long.

I feel him reach down in to my underwear, but some how never breaks eye contact.

Then he just completely moves down south.

I start to breathe heavily, "Wow Shepard you really want this"

"Yes please just do something." It's getting a little unconformable being this hard.

"Something? Well that wasn't specific, you know if you want something you have to ask me first."

"do you want me to touch it?" he puts his hands around my length. "Or do you want me to lick it?"

he completely licks it from top to bottom. I start to moan, just the slightest feel it taking me there.

"Or do you want me to stroke it?" He starts to move his hands up and down. "OH god"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

he completely takes it all in his mouth, all I see is him bobbing his head up and down. With the occasional gagging sound.

After just a few minutes, I feel like am about to blow. Just before my release Kaidan pulls out.

"What was that for?"

"Well I didn't say you could release…" There's that smile again.

"But right now it's my turn," he grabs the lube on the nightstand.

He rubs some on and all I hear is the cap close.

He rushes right back in to bed, lifts my legs, places them on his shoulders. Without any hesitation he sticks it in. I yell/moan in pain and pleasure. Kaidan usually takes it slow, but I can tell now he really wants it.

The pace is slow at first, he places on hand on my chest. The pace is even, I see his hip rock back and forth but I think it might be slow for him.

"God your so tight."

"It's been awhile."  
"Yeah, makes it even better when I fuck you."

Oh dirty talk. When Kaidan curses it's hot, cause he doesn't do it often and it's always during sex.

I can tell he's close or getting there, his pace has picked up. I know what's next, when Kadian's close. He tends to grab my hips and start bashing them against his length. It's hot, but it hurts sometimes.

Yep he's getting there. He's taken my hips and starting to bash them against his. He's really going in deep. I wish my hands weren't tied up, then at least I could grab on to the sheets and brace myself.

He's thrown his head back in pure ecstasy & I found my head pushing in to the pillow. Were both moaning.

I love that I make him feel this good, With on final push. My name pours out of his mouth.

"Shepard" he stays in catching his breath. Then he pulls out, drops my legs and falls on top of me.

Were both sweating, so are body's a shining in the light. "Shepard, That was amazing."

his hand is on my heart and his head is abs.

"Am glad you had fun." there's a bit of sarcasm in my voice, am still waiting for mine.

"Don't worry am going to give you yours." that devilish smile, it's so hot.

He go's down again, taking it all in again. Not holding back. I find my head digging in the bed again, with me trying to rip out of the ties that bound me.

I start to moan, as he go's down faster and faster.

"Kaidan, am going to cum." There's urgency in my voice, a want to just release.

I feel my eyes almost roll back, as I release all in his mouth. "Kaidan" I moan out, I just lay back trying to catch my breath.

He heads in to the bathroom to wash his mouth, then comes back and lays next to me.

With on arm around my chest, and a leg around my private area.

"fuck Shepard, that was hot."

"Your telling me." he looks up to see the smile on my face.

He gets up and says "Am going to get some water, do you want some?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

he leaves the room, then I realized that he still hasn't untied me. I yell out "Hey, Kaidan you still haven't untied me!"

"I don't think I want too, Plus were just starting." I can tell theirs a smile on his face.

I guess that's I get for falling for a 'Biotic sex god'…


	3. Water (Mshenko)

_Water ~ Mshenko, around 550 words, Smut. Rated M. _

**Water**

I push against the shower wall. I run my hands though his hair. I love watching him lick his lips and I love the feeling of him rocking his hips around.

"You know Shepard I still have my shit on…"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I grab the shower head and point in on him. I watch as the water only leaves outlines of the skin underneath. All I can say, I'm glad I already took his pants off. I smile and scratch the under part of my nose.

"You like what you see Shepard."

"Oh yeah."

I run my hands over his body, taking in every little bump and enjoying the sound of his breath hitching. I lean in to kiss him, grabbing both his hands and putting them over his head. I want complete control. I feel like he should know his place. While I kiss him, he lets me take over. Good Boy…

I love just watching the water pour on both of us. Just watching the water hit his chest is really enough for me.

"So Shepard you going to do something." Kaidan can be really fucking sassy sometimes and, I love it.

"Just watch." I bite my lips and I drop his hands and I lean in to his ear. "I'm going to blow your fucking mind." I bite his earlobe and start kissing his neck.

"You like that don't you?" I pull away just to look at the smile on his face.

"Yeah I do." He's tone has completely lowered.

I lean right back in, I love having Kaidan pinned right up against the wall. I start to make my way down his body. First kissing his chest. Then taking off his shirt so can lick his stomach. I get on my knees and just place my hand on his abs. I look right up at him and smile.

"Commander, something needs to be done about that." I watch his eyes lower and then watch them return back to me.

"With pleasure Major."

I lick the tip his cock and, keep full eye contact. Kaidan always go's down on me, figure I would repay him. I take it all in, just letting my tongue lick around. Taking in his full length and watching him light up.

I start bobbing my head, making sure I get everything wet. Even thought the shower is doing a pretty good job.

I just keep my eyes on him, letting the only sound in the room being the water hitting the floor and him moaning.

I start to move faster, I feel him put his hand around the back of my head. He starts to push me further down. Well it looks like someone wants this more or, He closer than I think he is…

"John,"

"John, I'm all most there."

"Keep going."

"mmmmmm, John." He starts to move his hips forward. He's there.

I sallow everything he dealt out, I stand right back up and look at him. Eye to eye.

I wipe my mouth. "Did that please you Major?"

"More then enough Commander." There is the large smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it…" I smile and just keep watching the water hit his face.


	4. National Anthem (Mshenko)

_National Anthem - Mshenko, Alternate universe, 2,138 words, Smut (but not till the end), Rated M._

**National Anthem**

I stand in front of his door, doing a mental checklist of everything. Pen, resume, breath is fresh and, suit is pressed. I'm going to get this job. This wouldn't be the first time working with him. That summer internship taught me quite a bit.

I open the door slowly, I don't want to startle him. I walk in with my head held high.

"Hello Senator Shepard" I place my hand out for him to shake it. Also senator Shepard, it sounds so odd.

"Mr. Alenko," His face is surprised. "I'm so glad you could make it." He points the chair, "Please take a seat."

I take my seat. I hand him my résumé, while he looks over that. I look around this room, not much has changed but the man sitting in the seat in front of me. I mean it was only last year that I was interning here and, now am looking for a job. It was such an amazing experience to work with him. For the state he represents, Senator Shepard or john. He's the youngest person in office this place has ever seen. Only at the youthful age of 32. Might I also add, he's amazingly attractive.

"So Mr. Alenko, I love your résumé." I watch as his eyes come up to shoot glances at me.

"Well thank you Mr. Shepard?" I hate how that sounds as well, 'Mr. Shepard.'

"Mr. Alenko, Don't worry just call me John." The way he said my name.

He takes his glasses off and, sets them on the table. Leans back in his chair and, crosses his arms.

"Theirs nothing I really have to add. Mr. Alenko, Kaidan" He smiles after saying my name. I hope am not blushing now. "You would be such an amazing addition to this office." He stands walks to the window, he faces away from me. "What do you hope to gain from this job, Kaidan?" He turns to face me. "If you don't mind me using your first name."

"Not at all. I hope one day to go into politics, maybe even get the opportunity to sit in that same seat."

"Mine?"

"Of course."

He smiles, his gray eyes. That smile, I can light up a room and it has.

I know I should be focused but, I feel like a freaking horny student. He starts to walk around this office. He ends up behind me.

I feel his hand go from my shoulder to chest. I let out a muffled moan. "I want you here Kaidan. You'll be really useful to me."

Oh shit I got lost in my mind. I should keep those thoughts till after this interview.

"Kaidan? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Sir. Lost in my thoughts."

"Well I wouldn't recommend doing that while on the job." He sits back in his seat.

"Wait I got the job!" You can hear the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah, Kaidan. I want you here, you'll be really useful to me."

Wait he just said that in my fantasy. Umm ok, I'll take it. I stand and shake his hand. "Thank you John, you won't regret it."

I grab my things and leave his office. I Hear him call me from the hallway "Mr. Alenko I want you here by 9 tomorrow. I don't like people who are late." I turn around and start walking backwards. "Yes!"

I waive down a cab. D.C is hard city to live in but, it's worth it. For now this is the dream am chasing after. I tell the man to take me home, well to the shoe box I live in.

I love looking out in the city, it makes me think how far I've come. Being just a student in Vancouver wanting to go after a political career, I was never going to make it up there. So when picking a university, I chose one here in the states. While I was in school, I interned for John. A lovely learning experience. I also went to gain a crush on a man I could never have.

John is one of D.C.'s most eligible bachelors. Granted he's gay, so I guess that's one plus for me. But really fucking with one of your fresh out of school. Plus his career is the most important thing to him. Also how freaking cliché would it be to some a politician to sleep with someone he works with.

I don't have time to ruin someones future, let alone mine.

(The next day)

"Hello John." I walk in to his office. He office chair is facing the window.

"Kaidan, You're here early."

"Of course, Wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

He spins the chair to face me. "You ready for today."

"Yeah, how hard could be working here be."

(My lunch break)

Am sitting slumped over on a park bench. I have a massive headache now, when I worked here for my internship I never did that much. I guess they don't give that much work, cause they assume were going to fuck up. All I've had today was a few cups of coffee. That didn't really help, So I got some chips and hot dog. Maybe it will kill some of the headache.

I haven't eaten in a freaking park in so long, Kind of missed it. I take this opportunity to call my other. After yesterday I went home, then I went out with some friends. You know to celebrate.

"Hey mom?"

"Kaidan, Honey?"

"Yeah it's me, I just wanted to call and check up…"

"Don't worry every things fine, How are you?"

"Well am on my lunch break for my new job!"

"You got the job!?"

"You know it!"

"Well am happy for you, good luck."

"Thanks. Mom am going to call you back, I have to head back."

"Sure talk to you soon. Love you"

"Love you too,"

I toss away all my trash and start to walk back. Theirs something liberating knowing that I can make it on my own.

"Hi John, Had a good lunch?"

"Yeah, Better now that your here." Is he flirting with me? Is that a complement?

"Thank you?"

"You sound hesitant.." I take my seat in his office. While I sit he stands.

"This isn't appropriate."

"Really Kaidan? Last year I saw how you would look at me. Granted I wasn't going to fool around with an intern but, there's still an unresolved sexual tension between us. "

He takes the seat in front of me. I don't really know how to answer. He keeps looking me up and down, I know what his eyes mean.

I won't lie I wanted it, I still do but the implications of this are horrible.

"Kaidan."

"Yes" I don't look at him, instead I keep eye contact with a pen on his desk.

"Look if I offended you in any way am sorry."

"You didn't"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't offended me but, having sex with you could ruin both our careers."

"But you want it don't you?"

"I don't want just sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"  
"Fine I'll pick you up a 8." I turn to face him,

"Excuse me?!"

"Well you want a relationship and so do I, I like you and you like me. You were top of your class this should be easy to pick up."

All I can do is smile and blush. This is my first fucking day and, this is happening. Well at least I can have tonight to look forward to.

(Two months later)

It's a rainy night and, this is the time he fucking calls me. I pull up at his apartment.

"Thank you. How much will it be?"

"Twenty-five."

"Ok," I hand him the cash and step out of the taxi. I fix the collar of my trench coat. Honestly I want to kill him for this. I know what he want's but, am I ready for this.

Me and John have gone out for about two months but, we've never had sex together. When ever we plan anything, something comes up on either both sides.

So tonight is our first time. I sigh as I start to walk in to his building.

I knock on the door. The elevator was faster than I thought I would be. I'm nervous.

"Kaidan," He opens the door and smiles. He's just wearing a bathrobe, I don't think theirs anything on underneath. Kind of makes me blush.

"Hi, John." Theirs something about this that still feels awkward. I don't know why.

"Kaidan, why are you wearing jeans? I thought it was just supposed to be a trench coat…"

"Well this coat is to short, so I put on some jeans."

"That's fine…" He turns around and starts to walk in, I guess am just to follow. I walk behind him, taking in everything around me. It's a really nice place. Modern, clean, It's really nice.

We both stop, he turns to face me. "Welcome Kaidan," He opens the door. He moves so I can walk in first.

He did the whole 9 yards. Flowers, candles (Which smell amazing), The music softly playing the background, Staten sheets. He walks beside me, "I wanted this night to be amazing in every way."

I take his hand and he turns to face me. I feel when I look in to his eyes, something inside me comes alive. He pulls me in, we start making out. It's rough and passionate, both our tongues fighting for control. I'll let him have it this time.

He pulls away, "You ready?" His eyes scream seduction and his tone is anything but intoxication.

"If you are?"

"You know I am, He pushes me on the bed. I love having to look up at him, he climbs on. Now were face to face. He licks his lips and smiles but, not a friendly smile. More like am going to destroy that ass tonight.

"Lets take the coat off," he starts with the first button, slowly working his way down.

"Well damn Kaidan, I love what am seeing." He dips his tongue all over my abdomen. I let a soft moan, his touch feels so good. I feel his hand over my pants, he also takes his time unbuttoning that.

"No underwear?"

"You really wanted this didn't you."

"Yes." Me saying that almost sounded like a moan. I also pushed my hips forward.

"Well then what are we waiting for." He stands up in one pull slips my pants right off. Then watches me, slowly untying his robe. He slowly keeps going to it hits the ground, then just stands there watching me. Well I thing the only word that comes to mind, is wow. Everything about this man is perfect. Not to mention what he's packing isn't bad either.

I lick my lips and smile "So you ready or are you just going to stand there?"

"Ok." He grabs the lube and the condom from the dresser. He stands over me again. "Lets do this." His smile is absolutely sinful.

He pushes me to the headboard and puts on the condom. Then he climbs on to the bed. He pours some lube and rubs it around.

He grabs my hips and lines it up with my opening, In one rough thrust he pushes in.

"Ohhh god."

"Feels good right?"

"Really good…"

He then starts to thrust. There not slow, there without pace. He want's this and, he's waited for this.

With every moan I let you he pushes in. It's so good, making my eyes roll back.

"Found it." He found that one spot that makes me feel so good. He keeps trying to hit that one spot and, he keeps doing it.

I almost can't take it. I use both my hands to cover my face. He's getting more aggressive, he's moving faster. Maybe he's almost there?

"Fuck Kaidan, you're so tight. It feels so fucking good."

"Yeah keep going. Come on give it to me"

"You bet am going to give it to you." He stops and changes his position he steps off the bed and pulls my legs. I place my legs on his shoulders.

He puts it right back in wasting no time. This time there slower but deeper, theirs a rhythm to this.

Then he starts to pick up the pace. He's rubbing his hands all over my body, His touch is electric. He starts to work me while he gets his.

I scream out his name "John." I think might have rolled my eyes back for a little. I let go all over myself. I still trying to catch my breath. He's almost there as well, he grabs my hips and starts slamming the against his length. "Ohhh Johhn keeeep goooing." My whole body is moving

"FUCK Kaidan." He stays in for just a little more.

Then he drops my legs and lays next to me. "Holey shit."

I turn to face him "Right."

He's still trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing."

"Worth the wait?"

"Oh yeah."


	5. Your Song (Mshenko)

_Your Song - Mshenko, AU (Set in today), Rated C (For cuteness.) Just kidding. Rated M, Around 500 words. _

**Your Song**

I lay with Kaidan, on the hood of my car. Were just two crazy kids running away from everything. Just looking at the stars with him makes me so happy. I could only dream that one day, I'll give him everything he's ever wanted.

I put my arm around him and pull him in closer. I want to feel the warmth of his skin. I want to hear his heart beat. I want to feel the softness in his touch. Instead he flips over and lies on his stomach. He watches me with those lovely brown eyes. There's this large smile on his face, I wonder what causes it. Is it me?

We just lay in silence watching each other, letting only are thoughts take flight. I could only dream about, knowing what Kaidan thinks about. Does he think about life as much as I do? Does he think of me as much as I think of him? Does he dream like I do?

If I could give him the stars I would. I give him anything he wanted, Because he deserves it all. It kills me that I can't give him everything.

"Shepard." He lays one of his hands on my chest.

"Yeah Kaidan."

"What are you thinking about?" Should I lie or tell the truth?

I smile. "You."

"Really."

"Yeah, you're all I think about sometimes."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I nod and watch him scoot in closer.

"Kaidan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I wish I could give more. I mean, will I ever be able to make your dreams come true."

"You already make my dreams come true, being with is more than enough."

"But what abou-"

"None of it matters. Nothing, comes close to happiness. You give me something, no one else can. This life I lead with you. Is more then enough. I would rather live in this car with you, then live is some fucking house or apartment." I watch the tears fall from his face. I just watch him and I know that I'm close to tears.

No one's ever care about me that way…

"Shepard, I love you. Okay, everyday with you is just perfect."

"I love you Kaidan."

He flips over again and lays next to me. Leaving no space between the both of us. We watch the stars go by, knowing that there the only map we follow. Life with him, is just better. In every way. I hope that one day, I'll give him everything. But know that he's just fine, with this. Makes it all okay, Like I don't have to try to please him.

Because it's me that pleases him and, nothing else. I rest my arm around him and he places his hand around me. Looks up at and smiles.

Yeah, this is really is perfection.

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, who wonderful life is when your in the world_


	6. Never Let Me Go (Mshenko)

_Drabble - So a lot of people have the head-cannon that Shepard would suffer from nightmares after the war. So i wrote this little thing._

**Never Let Me Go**

Does time really heal all wounds?

I find myself running in this empty forest. It's cold and dark. This is a place of pain and, I can't get out. I find myself looking around. Nothing but, past failures. Fear hides ever where, I never can run from it. It hides behind things I tried to solve, from things I lost at.

it always hides behind things, always looking for a way to get to you. I promise I'd always fight for them and, all I did was lost.

I lost. I failed.

How do you fight something like this. The pain I carry, the people I've wronged. Why did I do things the way I did? Why didn't I save everyone? Make better choices…

I fall to the ground and watch as it all starts to take over. I let it wash over, taking it all in. The cries, The screams, The pain. I let it all wash and, take over.

I'm I giving up? Or am I giving in?

Both. I can't anymore.

Then this bright light shines all around me. "Hello?"

"Shepard."

"Kaidan."

"Come on." He puts out his hand and takes me some where new. In an instant, where some where new. Some where the light shines. The pain and the sin washes away, in the sunshine I've never been here before. It's happy, open, a relief.

I let the light wash over me..

I wake up at the sound of his voice. I need a moment, am i still dreaming?

"Shepard?"

"Kaidan Where am I?" We both sit up, I'm still catching my breath and he watches me.

"You're in our bedroom, Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah but, I was different this time. I was saved."

"What?" I turn to look at him, "You saved me Kaidan."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." I feel tears fall. He smiles and pulls me in.

"Kaidan, can you promise me something."

"What."

"That you'll never let me go. You'll always be here. that You'll always save me."

"I promise, Shepard. I'll always be here for you."

"I love you Kaidan."

"I love too Shepard."

Yes time does heal all wounds but, love speeds the process…


	7. Good Bye Kaidan (Mshenko)

_What if the ending was reversed? What if Kaidan activated the beam and Shepard left on this ship. This little thing is a just a little silly but, what if it happen this way?_

**Goodbye Kaidan**

We both Sit in the shuttle, we both know what's coming but we're too fearful to say anything.

"Kaidan, we're going to okay. alright."

"I hope so."

[at the beam]

We all running as if are lives depend on it. Which It does.

All around me is death. people losing there lives for a chance to even see the sunrise again. I turn around to see a Mako flipped over, I think Shepard and James might have been near there.

As I run to the both of them I call the Normandy. I can't do this with Shepard injured or, anyone hurt for that fact. If I have to face what's ever there alone, I'll do it just to see Shepard again. I run to him and take him to the ship.

"Shepard are you okay?"

"Kaidan I'm fine, lets go."

"No you're not, Go."

"Kaidan don't." I pull him in.

"Shepard, I'll promise I'll be home okay. I don't want to lose you out here. Shepard go."

"Kaidan please don't."

"Leave."

"Kaidan I love you."

"Shepard I love you too. I promise we'll get to see another sunrise together."

I watch as the ship leave. I hope that's not the last time I see his face. The way his eyes begged me not to leave but, i have to do this. I have to finish the mission, not for Shepard. But for a chance to even see tomorrow.

-Kaidan was right in some ways and wrong in others. I got to see another sunrise, he didn't. But everyday I watch it, in hopes where he is. He's watching to.

"Goodbye Kaidan"


	8. Ending Head-Cannon (Mshenko)

_This is how I would have wanted Mass Effect to end. Since we didn't get an additions to the ending. I thought I would make my own, with my own head-cannon. So this is what I wanted to happen after the endings. So here is the aftermath of the high EMS Destory ending, Two years later. (It's not really sad, It's really cute i would say.)_

_In my ending Shepard would be given the choice to take the role as the next Human representative for the council.. I have a few more head-cannons on what happens to the other characters but, it's all the same. It's happy, i guess what i kind of wanted was a freaking Disney ending… But anyway, here it is. I will say not many spoilers but, it makes sense if you play the DLC but, if you don't you can still read…_

**Ending Head-cannon**

-

**(If Shepard Was To Say No)**

"You Kaidan, all that reading is really strenuous for your eyes." He lifts his head from the Data-pad.

"Coming from the guy who had stacks of them. On his desk when we were on the Normandy."

"Doesn't mean I read them all." I smile and watch him go back to reading. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Liara's first book, You know she'd be upset if you didn't read it."

"She wasn't kidding was she."

"She really wasn't, it's quite fascinating actually."

My Omni-tool starts to blink. "Shepard, who is it?"

"I don't know but, it's someone on Vid-com. I'll take it inside."

"Okay." I head in to the living room and activate the call on our terminal.

"Hello."

"Hello, Is this Commander Shepard."

"Yes, can I ask where you got my information."

"From an AI sir, I think by the name of EDI."

"Ah okay. May I ask who you are."

"I'm sorry Commander, I'm calling on behalf of the Citadel council."

"What's going on?"

"We have an offer for you."

"And that is?"

"We would like you to take the role as the Human representative for the council."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir. We all think you'd be the best for the job. We've all seen how much good you've done for humanity. Why not continue Sir?"

"I don't know what to say. When would I start?

"Well as I hope you know the Citadel is going back in to orbit, later this week. I would say we're going to need you here before then. I should apologize, it took such a long time to get in contract you. What do you say?"

I look back at Kaidan, He's smiling as he watches the little lake in our back yard. To thing we finally got to sit down, to just get right back up. I don't want to take him away from this. I don't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to say no."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for disturbing Commander Shepard. Thank you for at least taking the time to hear our offer."

"You're welcome but, I think I need to live the rest of my life in peace."

"I understand Commander, Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your days."

I walk out back to Kaidan, He's standing over looking the lake, he has his hands on the railing. I walk up behind him and put my arms around him.

"So who was it"

"It was the council. They offered me a spot as the human Representative." I place my chin on his shoulder.

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather spend the rest of my life looking at that lake and you. Then do anything else." He turns around.

"Is that so."

"Yeah."

He bites his lip and smiles. "I love you Shepard."

"I love you too Kaidan." We turn around and watch the sun set.

I've never been happier, if this is what the rest of my life looks like, I think I'll be very pleased.

-

**(If Shepard Was To Say Yes)**

"You Kaidan, all that reading is really strenuous for your eyes." He lifts his head from the Data-pad.

"Coming from the guy who had stacks of them. On his desk when we were on the Normandy."

"Doesn't mean I read them all." I smile and watch him go back to reading. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Liara's first book, You know she'd be upset if you didn't read it."

"She wasn't kidding was she."

"She really wasn't, it's quite fascinating actually."

My Omni-tool starts to blink. "Shepard, who is it?"

"I don't know but, it's someone on Vid-com. I'll take it inside."

"Okay." I head in to the living room and activate the call on our terminal.

"Hello."

"Hello, Is this Commander Shepard."

"Yes, can I ask where you got my information."

"From an AI sir, I think by the name of EDI."

"Ah okay. May I ask who you are."

"I'm sorry Commander, I'm calling on behalf of the Citadel council."

"What's going on?"

"We have an offer for you."

"And that is?"

"We would like you to take the role as the Human representative for the council."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir. We all think you'd be the best for the job. We've all seen how much good you've done for humanity. Why not continue Sir?"

"I don't know what to say. When would I start?

"Well as I hope you know the Citadel is going back in to orbit, later this week. I would say we're going to need you here before then. I should apologize, it took such a long time to get in contract you. What do you say?"

I look back at Kaidan, Smiling enjoy everything we have here. But is our fight really ever over? But this everything we fought for. Humanity, so that others would have a chance. Is it right to go back in to the flames. To walk away from everything we have here.

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'll take it."

"Really, Amazing! Commander, We send for your things in the coming days. But I would recommend you being here as soon as you can."

"Give me a few days."

"That's more than okay, Commander! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"In two days, We'll send a shuttle."

"Perfect."

"Thank you Commander, I'll let you go now."

"Thanks."

I look back at Kaidan, He's overlooking the lake, I see both his hands on the railings. I walk behind him and pull him in.

"Who was it Shepard."

"It was the Citadel. They wanted me to take the position as the new human Representative." I lean my head on his back.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes." He turn to face me.

"Oh,"

"Oh what?"

"What happens to me."

"Oh I don't know but, I do think I'm going to need my favorite biotic with me. Kaidan when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It means till the very end, not till I have someone else."

He smiles and starts to laugh. "So I guess we're moving?"

"Yeah, I guess we can keep this as a summer home?"

"A summer home?"

"Yeah you know, A place where I can see you swimming trunks."

He bits his lips and smiles. "Very funny Shepard, So when do we leave?"

"In a day or so."

"I guess we should get to packing." He starts to walk back in to the house and I grab his hand. I quickly pull him back in.

"Yes Shepard."

"I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too."

"Plus, let watch the sunset." He takes his place next to me and, just with me being with him. I know everything I'll be fine.

**[On The Citadel] **

**(Kaidan) **

Since it's Shepard's first day on the job, I get to see the apartment first. Plus he's going to be late with all the meeting he has today. I slowly open the door, I walk though the place sliding my hand over the piano. Just looking around, thinking of the memories we have here. I sit on the sofa, Looking at the Tv. I had Liara send me the picture. Plus it's not like we watch Tv often but, if we do I had smaller on framed. Over the fire-place.

While Shepard was getting ready to leave. I pulled a few stings and had this place filled with everything his old apartment had. Somethings, I couldn't find. A lot of the art work, the small details. Were harder to fix but, I did my best. I'm sit looking around, thinking about that little party, Shepard had. It was really fun, that night was good too!

I walk to kitchen, I had everything filled so I could just come and make him something. I over hear someone at the door. He's home really early.

"Kaidan, I'm…"

I walk out and just watch him.

"Kaidan what's going on."

"Well since were going to live here. Might as well do it right."

"But every things the same."

"Of course it is, I pulled a few strings."

"Kaidan, you didn't have to do this."

"I know but, I wanted to.. We both have very nice memories here, Why not continue them. Plus you told me you'd find away and, you did. " I walk towards him and pull him in. We walk to the window and look out.

"Are you ready for this."

"Yeah, I mean I have you right?"

"Always."

"Thanks Kaidan,"

"You're welcome Shepard. I love you."

"I love you to Kaidan."

**-Months Later.**

everything is well in the universe…


	9. Esta Noche (Mshenko)

_Esta Noche - Mshenko, Smut, over 1,000 words, Rated M. _

**Esta Noche**

I watch Kaidan move as the light shines over certain parts of his body. He moves so swiftly in the dark, Letting the music take him over. Losing every inhibition as he sifts his hips. I know what he's doing, Kaidan won't get me this time. Kaidan's a huge tease and, this time. I won't let him win.

I watch the light shine on his eyes. They pierce through me, I lean next to the bar to catch my balance. His eyes, his touch. That smile, the way he bites his lip. The way he looks in low light. His power over me. Things that drive me mad and, he knows them all. This list could be far longer and, is longer. But right now Kaidan holds all the cards.

Kaidan is a god damn problem.

He's my problem and,

I'm okay with that.

He makes his way over to me. "Hey Shepard, See something you like?" That voice and, the snarky smile that comes with the comment.

"Nothing really?"

"Is that true?" He leans in really close, I feel the heat from his breath on my ear. "Because I was hoping for someone to save me tonight. These lights are far too much and the music doesn't help."

I lean back and take a breath. How do you even respond to something like that. All the images that just flashed though my mind. Sweat, Hands running all over his body, Ripping his clothes right off. Ever dirty thought running though my mind right now.

Every thought is created because of him. Kaidan, I have no power with it come to him. He holds all the cards and, I'm caught with nothing.

"So what's going to happen Shepard?" He leans back with his arms folded.

I just stand and watch his eyes, look me up and down. The power in his stare is enough, to make me melt..

"So you just going to stand there? Not going to do anything? Not going to take control? I know you want this but, I guess you don't want in enough.." He turns around to walk away.

Part of me wants him to walk away, because I know he'll come back. The other part of me, wants him to take me in pure ecstasy.

I grab his hand and pull him in, His and my eyes met…

I just keep focus, not letting any thing around us take away from this moment.

The moment where, I gave him the power. To do what ever he wants to me…

[Later on the way to the apartment]

He pushes me against the wall, I know I should say something but this is too good. I let him feel me up, letting him run his hands over my thighs.

"Kaidan!"

"What commander doesn't like to be touched their." He smiles.

"Just wait till we're inside, What would the neighbors say?"

"I don't know but after tonight, were going to get some noise complaints." He grabs my hand and, drags me inside.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kaidan."

He turns his head around. "Oh I plan on keeping this one" That smile, he has on. It only means one thing. Trouble…

**[Later]**

"Kaidan slow down." I grab both his hands, He's pinned me down on the sofa.

"We haven't even started…"

His hands are soft but, the motions are rough. Hands pushing, pulling, grabbing, Teasing. Not to mention the friction between two bodies isn't anything fun either..

"Come on Shepard." His barking at me. Not a first but, His wish is my command. I follow him in the bedroom. I stand next to the bed as he go's the bathroom. I can only assume to get ready. I start taking off my jeans and look up to see him standing in the door way. Not naked but almost there.

He walks to the bed, pushes me down. Leaving me to look up to see him, to take in the sight in front of me. Every imperfection, Every spot that holds a different memory. from his chest to, the V of muscle leading me down his body.

I sit up and I remove my shirt and just wait. I can tell we're both taking in each other bodies, As if this was the first time. Kaidan leans in just looking at each other, Nothing happening. Just watching. I grab him by the band around his underwear and pull him in.

Are lips meet, Kaidan always tastes the same. But yet each time feels different, Like each kiss we share is meet with a different emotion. It's always refreshing, to know that the man I love is. Always showing me new things about him.

It's like reading you're favorite book and discovering something new, when you return to it.

I roll us over so I'm on top. Those brown eyes, So soulful. But at this moment so full of lust.

"You ready?"

"Are you?"

"Any time." That freaking smile.

I start Kissing, Starting with his lips slowly making my way down. Neck, Chest, His abdomen. I lick up feeling every individual bump. I Move further down, wanting to get a taste.

I start just getting a feel for it, I look right back at him before going down fully. Eye's screaming "Go for it," Because he can't vocalize it. The feel of my breath has him in a trance. Because tonight, even if he thinks he's in control.

I am.

Tonight, I hold his pleasure in my hands (I don't just mean that figuratively.)

I look at him and smile. I peel the underwear off, slowly taking in the sight I'm facing. I scoot back to let him sit on the edge of the bed. I lean in and get started, slowly taking it all in. I feel one of his hands run down my back. The other one reinforcing my head down, but no pressure.

I hear his heavy breathing, The sound that's letting me know I'm in control.

"You know Shepard, you don't have to do this"

I come up and, wipe my lip. With just the tip of my finger. "But I want to." I smile.

"Okay."

"But I mean-"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Just stop, Let me have this."

I return to my duty. I start from my the bottom, slowly licking my way to the top. I think I might have sent shivers down his spine. Someone's sensitive at the tip.

"Shepard stop."

"What." He grabs me by the hand and stands me up. The quickly turns me around and pushes me on the bed.

"I want this tonight" He quickly gets on top and forcefully kisses me, Leaving me breathless. He pulls away, "Tonight You're my sex slave. I'm in control. If I leave you bruised, tired, You will be thankful. Tonight I'm in control." He leans in a Kisses me again, Pulling my lip as he pulls away.

He starts kissing my neck, Then kissing be comes biting. Slowly leaving his mark on me, letting others know that this is his. That I've already made so that nobody can ever give it to you this good. Let his arms pin me down, so I can't do a damn thing. I feel I should yell but, that might make him to happy. So I'll just moan, as I feel his tongue licking the bite marks.

I feel him start to move down, Licking the center of my chest. Watching me as he doing in it. Then slowly letting his grip from my arms and starting to head down south. Leaving everything untouched.

"Legs up."

I bite my lip "As you wish."

I feel him aligning, I feel it as heat sounds the area. I let out a low moan, He leans in closer and starts to kiss me as he rocks his hips. I wrap my legs around his lower back and, start to run my hands around his back. I dig my head further in to the bed as his pace picks up. Not to mention all the friction and, the hitting of the right spot is getting me closer.

The movement of his hips is getting faster. Watching the sweat reach his lower brow. Letting him look me the eyes, letting him know that right now. Only me and him matter. Nothing else. The licking of his lips as he watching me lose my mind, Knowing that nothing can make this moment better.

I reach behind me and grab the sheets above me. As if I'm gripping on for dear life. The moans have be come louder and, aren't moans and more. There more of a sound that only Kaidan knows. This is all becoming too much for me. I think Kaidan knows, I can also tell he's close.

I use my free arm, to cover my head. But I'd figure they would have better use, running it down Kaidan's back.

"Kaidan- Ah-" I think my eyes have rolled back. I feel an overwhelming, unexplainable emotion come over me and like always Kaidan's Right behind.

I let my legs fall and he rolls over next to me. I turn my head to look at him and he does the same. No words are said, because there doesn't need to be. He snakes his hand under my head and pulls me in closer. I lay on his chest and feel it rise and fall. I slowly exhale and take in everything about this moment.

**[The Next Day At lunch]**

I walk towards the table, It's most of the crew. I see Kaidan quickly turn around, Like he can feel my presence. As I get closer, he walks towards me and places his arm around me. We're both walking to the table. But as we walk, he whispers in my ear. "You know Shepard, You're walking a little funny. Everything Okay?" He winks and walks away.


End file.
